We propose to examine the nature of neuropsychological functioning in young children who were exposed to cocaine prenatally in comparison to children with no prenatal drug exposure. Cocaine exposure may have an influence on the development of catecholamine systems and on endocrine functioning. A blood sample will be obtained to measure catecholamine and hormonal levels.